Nie czerwoną różę, ani satynowe serce
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Not a red rose or a satin heart" - Sunset Tower] Jego król snuje opowieść, a on może tylko patrzeć. Historia rozmów między Ja'farem a Sinbadem na temat Judala. Lekki Ja'far/Sinbad, Judal/Sinbad.


_01\. Daję Ci cebulę. Księżyc spakowany w szary papier._

Na twarzy Ja'fara pojawił się grymas. Sinbad wielokrotnie powtarzał mu, że kiedy to robi, wygląda nieatrakcyjnie, ale w tej chwili zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

\- Kim jest ten człowiek? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Trzymał rękę na swoim boku, gdzie przez nieuwagę pozwolił, żeby przeszył go odłamek lodu, którym cisnął tamten mężczyzna. Między jego palcami spływała krew, ciepła i lepka. Ja'far rzucił okiem na Sinbada i stwierdził, że nie doznał żadnego widocznego urazu, który byłby na tyle poważny, żeby trzeba było się nim zająć.

\- Och, Ja'far widzi go po raz pierwszy – zagrzmiał Hinahoho. – To jest Judal. Jest Magim Cesarstwa Kou.

Ja'far jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. – I czego on od ciebie chce, Sin?

 _Zrobiłeś mu coś_ , byłoby kolejnym pytaniem Ja'fara. Lecz powstrzymała go jawna irytacja na twarzy Sinbada.

\- Ściga mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Po tym jak zacząłem zdobywać labirynty. Jego labirynty, oczywiście.

Zmieszanie Ja'fara musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy. – Dlaczego zdobywanie jego labiryntów miałoby doprowadzić do tego, że cię ściga?

Zanim Sinbad zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hinahoho oznajmił: - Lubi Sinbada, dlatego.

\- Nie, nie lubi – odparł Sinbad. – Po prostu nie podoba mu się fakt, że zrobiłem to bez jego pomocy.

\- Lubi silnych ludzi, więc lubi Sinbada – dodał Hinahoho. Wyjął rolkę bandaża i próbował zająć się ręką Ja'fara. – Zobaczmy.

\- Nic mi nie jest – uparcie twierdził Ja'far. Hinahoho i tak chwycił jego dłoń.

Krew zostawiła ślady na ziemi. Ja'far poczuł jak jego twarz z zakłopotania oblewa się rumieńcem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tylko on krwawił.

\- Ach, nie przejmuj się tym – zapewnił go Sinbad. – Hinahoho i ja znamy go po prostu lepiej. Po pewnym czasie jest dość przewidywalny, jeśli chodzi o atakowanie.

\- Sinbad obrywał odłamkami lodu w bardzo niewygodne miejsca, dopóki nie nauczyłem go jak przewidywać ataki. Powinieneś zobaczyć jak poślizgnął się na lodzie – powiedział Hinahoho czymś, co mogło być konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdyby Sinbad nie siedział tuż przed nimi.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Sinbad, zanim uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnych argumentów, żeby temu zaprzeczyć. Mruknął pod nosem i oparł się o ścianę.

Pewna część Ja'fara chciała wiedzieć, co Hinahoho miał na myśli, mówiąc niewygodne miejsca. Sinbad uchwycił spojrzenie Ja'fara, mylnie je interpretując, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Cóż, nie przejmuj się za bardzo Judalem. To… dosyć długa historia.

Ja'far zmrużył oczy. – Jaka bardzo długa?

Sinbad wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy odparł: - Bardzo, bardzo długa.

Hinahoho przycisnął materiał do jego rany i Ja'far postanowił porzucić temat, koncentrując się na oddychaniu. Obiecał sobie: _Następnym razem, następnym razem wyciągnę od ciebie tę historię._

* * *

 _02\. Ona zmieni twoje oblicze w niewyraźny obraz rozpaczy._

Wygrali, ale to kosztowało.

Ja'far szedł po czymś, co było kiedyś czystą, otoczoną sklepami ulicą Sindrii. Jego nos został już otępiały na zapach spalonych ciała. Skupił się na swoich krokach i patrzył prosto przed siebie – wypełnione dymem powietrze było dużo lepsze niż widok spalonych zwłok na ziemi. Ale kiedy potknął się o połamaną beczkę, musiał przykucnąć i poczekać chwilę, aż złapie oddech i równowagę.

Masrur stał w milczeniu przy jego boku. Kiedy Ja'far mógł znów oddychać, położył ramię na barkach Masrura i skinął głową. Ruszyli naprzód powolnym, jednostajnym krokiem. Prawie nie było potrzeby, żeby się zatrzymać, jako że było tam więcej martwych i śmiertelnie rannych ludzi, niż tych, którzy mogli zostać uratowani.

Ulice wydawały się dłuższe niż były w rzeczywistości. Kilka razy musieli mijać pewne przeszkody i Ja'far nie chciał patrzeć na to, co mijali. Węch Masrura był wyostrzony jak zawsze i wyśledził zapach Sinbada pośród ciężkiej woni śmierci. Ja'far od dziecka był skrytobójcą, ale nawet wtedy nie był świadkiem takiego zniszczenia. Przełknął gorycz i ruszył naprzód, krok po kroku.

I kiedy w końcu dotarli do Sinbada, znaleźli go, kołyszącego ciało kobiety. Rozpoznanie jej zajęło Ja'farowi chwilę. Jej rysy twarzy zostały prawie spalone, ale była jedną z pałacowych służących, które miały sentyment do Sinbada. Nigdy nie ukrywała przed nim swoich uczuć. I w momencie śmierci nie ukrywała również bólu – jej usta były otwarte i ułożone w pełen cierpienia krzyk.

Ja'far stanął obok w milczeniu, dopóki jego nogi nie zaczęły drżeć i wiedział, że już dłużej się nie utrzyma, z pomocą Masrura czy bez. Zwolnił ramię Masrura i osunął się na ziemię obok Sinbada. Jego ubrania były już zabrudzone ziemią i popiołem oraz przesiąknięte krwią, więc trochę więcej mu nie zaszkodzi.

\- Sin – powiedział.

Twarz Sinbada pokryta była zaschniętą krwią. Ja'far wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia, rozsmarowując więcej popiołu na tkaninie. Sinbad nie wzdrygnął się, ani nie zareagował w żaden sposób.

\- Sin – powiedział również Masrur, stając po drugiej stronie Sinbada.

Sinbad patrzył na zwłoki przez długi czas. Powoli, kiedy miasto wokół nich płonęło, położył ciało kobiety na ziemię. Jego dłonie były czerwone i przykleiły się do nich kawałki łuszczącej się, suchej skóry.

Kiedy Sinbad podniósł wzrok, Ja'far nie mógł znaleźć w jego oczach żadnego światła. Sinbad patrzył przed siebie, gdzie jedyną rzeczą, jaka na niego czekała, było więcej ulic i więcej ciał. Ja'farowi wydawało się, że usłyszał w oddali płacz i krzyki tych, którzy wciąż żyli. Ścisnął lekko ramię Sinbada, nienawidząc się za to, co miał zaraz powiedzieć.

\- Ludzie cię potrzebują, Sin.

Ramiona Sinbada drgnęły. Otworzył usta, lecz nic nie powiedział. Ja'far zastanawiał się, czy zacznie się śmiać czy płakać i starał się zacisnąć mocniej swoje drżące palce.

Sinbad nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamknął usta i wstał. Palce Ja'fara osunęły się i mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać się czegokolwiek, gdziekolwiek, zanim w końcu udało mu się chwycić dłoń Sinbada.

\- Proszę, Sin – powiedział. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie Sinbada, ani sposób w jaki stał. Nie był człowiekiem, który uratował Ja'fara i wielu innych. – Proszę.

Kiedy Sinbad odepchnął jego dłoń i odszedł, Ja'far zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna, którego poznał kiedykolwiek powróci. Ta cała wojna nie miał nic wspólnego z Judalem, czy z Cesarstwem Kou, lecz Ja'far słyszał już głos Judala w swojej głowie, uszczęśliwiony i kpiący:

 _Więc nareszcie przyszedłeś, eh, idiotyczny Królu?_

Bał się, że jeśli wstanie, popadnie jedynie, razem z Sinbadem, w deprawację.

* * *

 _03\. Jej gorący pocałunek zostanie na Twoich wargach, zazdrosny i wierny._

Ja'far zastanawiał się, gdzie następuje moment, kiedy fascynacja przeradza się w obsesję i kiedy to przytrafiło się Judalowi.

\- To musi się skończyć – wymamrotał, tak cicho, żeby tylko Sinbad mógł go usłyszeć. Chociaż i tak wątpił w to, że ktokolwiek ich podsłuchiwał. Pociągnął za bandaże i rozwiązał je, używając noża jako prowizorycznych nożyczek, by odciąć dodatkowy materiał.

Sinbad uniósł dłoń i Ja'far chwycił ją, przyglądając się ranie. Krwawienie ustało, chociaż zagojenie się zajęło jej chwilę, mimo nadludzkiego magoi Sinbada. Umył ją, ignorując grymas mężczyzny.

Przez chwilę Sinbad zastanawiał się nad udawaniem ignorancji. Ale wtedy zauważył ściągnięte brwi Ja'fara i sposób w jaki trzymał jego ramiona. Westchnął i powiedział: - Wiem.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawia, traktujesz go łagodnie – oznajmił Ja'far, zaciskając bandaże. Tym razem Sinbad jęknął cicho z bólu. Dźwięk został zagłuszony przez głosy wokół nich, podczas gdy ranny zostawał opatrywany. Powietrze było ciężkie od zapachu środków antyseptycznych i krwi oraz chmur odsłaniających zasięg destrukcji, który był wyraźnie widoczny. Ja'far wciąż był skupiony na dłoni Sinbada i zawiązywał bandaż. – Zegnij palce. Tylko trochę.

Sinbad zrobił jak mu kazano. Ja'far skinął głową, kiedy bandaż był wystarczający.

\- Dzięki, Ja'far – powiedział Sinbad.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi – przypomniał mu Ja'far.

Sinbad nie był świadomy tego, że od początku było to pytanie. Chociaż z drugiej strony wszystko, co miało związek z Judalem było najwyraźniej pytaniem. – Nie spodziewałem się, że tu będzie.

Ja'far powstrzymał się przed stwierdzeniem, ze Judal pojawia się gdzieś zawsze wtedy, kiedy Sinbad też tam jest. – Nie chodzi o to, czego się spodziewałeś. Wiesz jaki on jest.

Irytujący, niszczycielski, przylepny były wybranymi słowami, które Ja'far chciałby wypowiedzieć. Sinbad powiedział tylko: - Jest… uparty, to pewne.

Chociaż kiedyś nie miał takiej obsesji, pomyślał Ja'far, marszcząc brwi. Przez długi czas, nawet przed tym jak Sinbad został Królem Sindrii, Judal był im solą w oku. Ale po tej wojnie w Sindrii i otarciu się Sinbada o deprawację—

Ja'far zacisnął pięści, chowając je w rękawach. – I jeszcze długo będzie _uparty_.

Sinbad popatrzył przez chwilę na Ja'fara, po czym z powrotem spojrzał przed siebie. Ja'far pomyślał, że być może Sinbad wspomina Sindrię sprzed kilku lat. – Przecież wiesz, tak samo dobrze jak ja, że nie możemy tknąć Judala.

\- Dlatego że pochodzi z Cesarstwa Kou?

Sinbad uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dokładnie. Poza tym jest Magim.

\- Powiązanym z Al-Thamen – zaznaczył Ja'far.

\- Tak – powiedział Sinbad bez zmiany tonu.

To była słabość Ja'fara.

Sinbad kontynuował: - Judal jest tylko gałęzią Al-Thamen. Korzeń problemu leży gdzie indziej.

Ja'far nie zaznaczył, że w logice Sinbada Ithnan też jest gałęzią. Tylko że Sinbad czuł potrzebę zniszczenia konkretnej gałęzi, a nie żadnej innej. Ja'far westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Sinbad usłyszy jego frustrację w tym jednym oddechu.

Sinbad spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, po czym wstał i powiedział: - Chodźmy sprawdzić kto jeszcze potrzebuje pomocy.

Ja'far był wystarczająco dobrze zaznajomiony, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy Sinbad chce zakończyć temat. I wyglądało na to, że zakaż dym razem, kiedy chodziło o Judala, Ja'far był zmuszony do porzucenia dyskusji.

* * *

 _04\. Jej zapach przylgnie do Twoich palców, uczepi się Twojego noża._

\- Co się stało, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałeś Judala?

Sinbad nie zareagował, kiedy Ja'far zadał to pytanie i Ja'far wiedział, że to była część tej „długiej historii", której Sinbad dawno temu nie chciał mu opowiedzieć.

Sinbad opuścił szklankę wody. – Jak twoje rany? – spytał.

\- Stajesz się coraz bardziej oczywisty w zmienianiu tematu – powiedział Ja'far.

Sinbad roześmiał się, a jego śmiech brzmiał pusto dla uszu Ja'fara. – Nie, to jest związane z tematem.

\- W porządku. To ledwie zadrapanie – oznajmił lekceważąco Ja'far.

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która nazywa zostanie rzuconym o ścianę ledwie zadrapaniem.

Ja'far nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się w oczy Sinbada, dopóki Sinbad nie odsunął krzesła i nie wstał. – Jeśli nic ci nie jest, przejdź się ze mną, Ja'far.

Ja'far zatrzymał się na moment, zanim ukłonił się i powiedział: - Jak sobie życzysz.

Sinbad wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Idąc korytarzem, dotkliwiej odczuwali popołudniowe ciepło i ciszę, która sprawiała, że wydawało się, jakby wcześniej tego dnia nic się nie stało. Rezydenci pałacu musieli zrobić sobie przerwę od gorąca.

Sinbad wspiął się po kolejnej kondygnacji spiralnych schodów. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, znajdowali się na najwyższym punkcie pałacu, na balkonie z widokiem na całe państwo. Sinbad oparł się o balustradę i przywołał skinieniem Ja'fara, żeby stanął obok niego. Ja'far dołączył do Sinbada, trzymając się z dala od promieni słonecznych.

Sinbad uśmiechnął się łagodnie, mówiąc: - To piękny kraj, prawda?

Ja'far skinął głową i odparł: - Owszem.

Sinbad skrzyżował ramiona na balustradzie. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział: - Pamiętasz co Judal i Al-Thamen zrobili Partevii, Ja'far?

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – odparł Ja'far. Nie czuł sentymentu do tego miejsca, ale pamiętał wszystko z bezstronnością historyków, rejestrujących miejsca i ludzi. Partevia została skorumpowana do rdzenia już kiedy został zwerbowany, by znaleźć i zabić Sinbada, lecz kiedy Judal został w to zaangażowany – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział Sinbada naprawdę wściekłego.

Sinbad westchnął. – Istotnie, jak moglibyśmy?

Postukał palcami o balustradę. Metalowe ozdoby na jego ramionach przyciągały światło i błyszczały. Patrzenie na nie raniło oczy Ja'fara – skupił się na palcach Sinbada, wystukujących rytm. To go rozpraszało, więc wyciągnął rękę i położył na nich dłoń.

Palce Sinbada zamarły, a on się uśmiechnął. – Przepraszam, moja wina.

Ja'far pokręcił głową. – Jak to się zaczęło?

\- Zaczęło… ta sprawa z Judalem, tak?

Ja'far zabrał rękę, co było dobrym sygnałem dla Sinbada, żeby zacząć.

Przez chwilę Sinbad zastanawiał się gdzie zacząć, zanim wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział: – Judal… nie zawsze był taki spragniony wojny. A przynajmniej nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek dbał o to, co mówiło czy robiło Al-Thamen. Poznałem go po tym jak zdobyłem mój drugi labirynt i otrzymałem Focalora. Judal wzniósł ten labirynt.

Mimo że Sinbad nigdy nie brzmiał na szczęśliwego, kiedy chodziło o Judala, Ja'far wiedział, że pewna część niego miała sentyment do tych wspomnień. Widział to w oczach Sinbada, kiedy tamten patrzył na ich wyspę.

Ja'far milczał. Sinbad zatracił się w swojej przeszłości i nie było tam dla niego miejsca.

\- I podejrzewam, że jest tak, jak powiedział ci Hinahoho. Znalazł mnie i chciał przetestować moją siłę, więc walczyliśmy ze sobą. Kochał walkę – prawdopodobnie kochał wszystko, co było ekscytujące. Jednak był niebezpieczny i bardzo potężny… a teraz jest nawet potężniejszy.

Ja'far nienawidził przyznawać, że Judal faktycznie był potężny. Pociągnął za sznurki wokół swoich ramion i poczuł jak wbijają mu się w skórę, trochę zbyt mocno, by było to wygodne. Piekło go od popołudnia, od mocy, której nie mógł uwolnić.

Sinbad zamruczał i powiedział: - Ledwo z tego wyszedłem. Prawdę mówiąc, w pewnym sensie uciekłem. A on nie mógł mnie znaleźć, więc odszedł, przysięgając, że kiedyś znów mnie odnajdzie. I… wiesz jak to się potoczyło. Od tamtej pory mnie ściga. Byłem wystarczająco silny, by zdobyć jego labirynty bez jego pomocy i to sprawiło, że chce…

 _Twojej siły? Ciebie? Czy po prostu dreszczu emocji przy ściganiu twojej osoby?_ Ja'far zastanawiał się co to było, lecz Sinbad nigdy nie skończył tej myśli.

\- Gdyby naprawdę zachowywał się po prostu jako Magi Cesarstwa Kou czy człowiek pod rozkazami Al-Thamen, nie byłoby go tu przez cały czas. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle wiedział co z nimi robi – oznajmił Sinbad. Zakończył to, jakby zadawał pytanie, ale Ja'far również nie znał na nie odpowiedzi.

\- Mogłeś być jego kandydatem na Króla – powiedział Ja'far. Powiedział to, jakby to był fakt, naukowa analiza wyniku reakcji chemicznej.

\- Być może. Ale nie chciałem nim być. Nie z potęgą Al-Thamen – powiedział Sinbad niskim, stanowczym tonem.

Ja'far zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby Aladyn urodził się wcześniej, gdyby Sinbad poznał go przed Alibabą, gdyby został Wybrańcem, chronionym przez Mądrość Salomona. Czy Sinbad byłby ostrzejszy w stosunku do Judala, czy byłby mniej niepewny?

\- Współczujesz mu?

Cisza jaką otrzymał mówiła dużo więcej niż jakakolwiek odpowiedź. Ja'far nie był ślepy. Widział jak Sinbad instynktownie zareagował, prawie jakby mu ulżyło, kiedy Judal udawał, że płacze nad swoją historią. Ja'far nigdy nie nienawidził Judala tak bardzo jak wtedy. Nie był świadomy tego, że może czuć taki gniew w stosunku do pojedynczej osoby.

Sinbad zacisnął palce na balustradzie. – Współczułem – powiedział w końcu.

\- Współczujesz – poprawił go Jafar. – Nadal mu współczujesz.

 _I pragniesz również zrobić z niego swojego pionka. Chociaż nie wiem jak_ – pomyślał Ja'far.

Sinbad spojrzał na Ja'fara i uśmiechnął się. – Być może jest tak jak mówisz, Ja'far. Jesteś bystry jak zawsze.

\- Ktoś musi być – odparł Ja'far.

Sinbad pokręcił głową i roześmiał się. – W tej historii nie ma już wiele więcej. Drakon, Hinahoho i ty… wszyscy spotkaliśmy go od tamtego czasu i jest tak samo uparty jak wtedy, gdy spotkałem go po raz pierwszy.

\- To nie wygląda na długą historię – powiedział Ja'far z pewną irytacją. Świadomie rozluźnił uścisk na sznurkach, kiedy Sinbad nie odwrócił od niego wzroku.

\- Och, ale nią jest. Bardziej niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić – oznajmił Sinbad z nastrojem gawędziarza zostawiającego wiadomość dla słuchaczy, żeby sami domyślili się reszty.

\- I nie powiesz mi nic więcej?

Sinbad uśmiechnął się szeroko. Coś figlarnego tańczyło w jego czach, kiedy powiedział: - Historie są najlepiej opowiedziane w kawałkach, po długim okresie czasu. A ta historia jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nie zgodzisz się ze mną, drogi Ja'farze?

Wtedy Ja'far uśmiechnął się, delikatnie unosząc kąciki swoich ust. Gdyby udało mu się zmusić się do śmiechu, zrobiłby to. Pomyślał o gawędziarzach, do których Sinbad go zaprowadzał, o tych teatrach lalek, gdzie wszystkie historie kończyły się szczęśliwie.

Tylko że to nie był teatr lalek i Ja'far mógł jedynie próbować zrozumieć niemożliwe zakończenie jakie Sinbad miał na myśli, szczęśliwe zakończenie jakiego pragnął jego Król, odkupienie upadłych. – Więc może ta historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie - wyszeptał, zamykając oczy przed jasnymi promieniami słońca.

 _Choćby tylko ze względu na ciebie_ \- pomyślał Ja'far i miał nadzieję, że jego współczucie wobec Sinbada nie było widoczne na jego twarzy.


End file.
